


My Hero

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes cuddles, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Can't think of any tags, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Winter Soldier cuddles, getting prepared, is theraputic, it's just really fluffy, protective winter soldier, thunderstorm cuddles, winter soldier fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: It’s thundering outside, so you call on your hero to cuddle with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost done with Motionless Part 5!! It should be up sometime this weekend! I have a lot going on, but I'll try my best :) Stay tuned!

“Bucky!”

You called Bucky from the bedroom. You were curled up under the comforter on your guys’ bed, waiting for your boyfriend to come save you. A loud crack of thunder boomed, causing you to let out a shriek and burrow yourself deeper into the blankets. That acted as your protective barrier. You were never a fan of thunderstorms, so you always depended on Bucky to cuddle with you during times like these.

 

“Alright doll, it’s fine. C’mere.”

He made his way across the bedroom and got under the covers with you, pulling you into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. You tangled your legs with his and traced the outlines of his vibranium arm. You’d never admit it to him, but Bucky’s arm had a calming effect on you, despite what others might think.

 

“I’m sorry you have to put up with me. It’s stupid, I’m an assassin and terrified by a stupid thunderstorm.” You mumbled into his chest as your head rested there.

 

“Never be sorry (Y/N), that’s what I’m here for.” Bucky smiled down at you, chuckling slightly as he watched you traced imaginary shapes on his chest.

“My hero.” You smiled as his chest shook as he laughed underneath you.

 

“I love you, you know that right? I really do, I’m just so lucky.” You plant kisses along his shoulder, up his neck and finally place a gentle one on his lips.

  
“I love you too, babe. I mean it and I always will.” He kissed you softly, grateful that you had your very own hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and requests are ALWAYS welcome! :D


End file.
